


Overnight Stay

by Bay



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), it'll have a happy ending though, somewhat inspired from that one scenario from the datamines...you know that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/pseuds/Bay
Summary: Felix gets frustrated with Dimitri in the aftermath of the Battle of Gronder Field. He's about to leave the Blue Lions until Annette catches him in the act and comforts him.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Overnight Stay

Felix had mixed emotions over his father's death. A part of him felt that it was the only way to show why the concept of chivalry was worthless. However, he was outraged that his father had thrown his life away for the boar prince.

Instead of Fraldarius territory, Rodrigue was buried in Gronder Field with the rest of the soldiers that fell in that battle. He, Ingrid, and Sylvain gathered around his casket, covered in cloth with the Fraldarius House sign sewed in and his sword set aside. As they were in silent prayer, Felix heard footsteps and turned to see Dimitri. 

He told him bitterly to get out, and to his surprise Dimitri peacefully left. Both Ingrid and Sylvain voiced their concerns, only for him to respond that he didn't have any right to come. 

Upon returning to Garreg Mach, those feelings still persisted. He couldn't stand the presence of Dimitri anymore, so the only logical thing to do was to leave. 

He waited until nightfall to sneak out. A bright moon hung over the monastery, the sounds of crickets and an owl filling in the eerie quietness. Felix passed by a few guards, each one giving him funny looks but then ignoring him. So far he hadn't ran into anyone, which was good as they would be likely to stop him. 

After a long walk, Felix reached the stables. All the horses were still awake, snorting and shaking their heads. He glanced around to make sure no was around and was about to approach one of the horses before—

_♪Click-clack, click-clack, all the pretty horses♪  
♪Click-clack, click-clack, roaming in rolling fields crying in joy♪_

Already Felix recognized that to be Annette's voice. She'd sung that song to him before when they were in the greenhouse. It was supposed to be about ponies playing with their mother horses and getting hungry. He wasn't able to stop himself from listening, captivated by her voice as always.

_♪Hurry, hurry, they're getting away! The ponies can't catch up to their mommies!♪  
♪Come back horsies, I got all the yummy apples for your tumm♪—BAH! _

Annette's song was interrupted when a crashing noise was made. Worried that she might be hurt, Felix rushed to the corner. Annette was on the ground with a bucket of spilled water nearby. 

"Annette?" he asked with a raised brow. Annette gave out a pained groan and gazed up with wide eyes. 

"Felix!" she said in a shocked voice. Felix stretched out his hand to her, which she accepted, and helped pick her up. "I didn't think I would run into you like this."

"Me neither.” There was tightness inside Felix’s chest. He was happy to see her and glad that she was okay. On the other hand, he didn’t want to run into anyone while he was leaving, especially _her_ of all people. He pulled in and released a deep breath. “What are you doing here so late?"

"Oh, well I was on stable duty today and almost forgot about it until a couple hours ago." Annette went to pick up the bucket and set it aside. "I'm also curious as to why you're here."

A lump formed inside Felix's throat, and he turned his gaze away from her. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm just about to go for a late night horse ride."

With a furrowed brow, Annette said, "Late night horse ride? Since when have you ever done that? You practically live in the training grounds!"

Felix jerked his head back and made a "tch" sound. It shouldn't surprise him that Annette would see through his bluff. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Okay fine, you got me. I'm actually going to leave. I'm not sure when I'm coming back."

"You're leaving? To where?"

Felix hung his head down and bit the bottom of his lip. When he didn't respond, Annette spoke again.

"Don't tell me... You're actually going to Fhirdiad and side with Cornelia?"

Felix's heart dropped at Annette's sad voice. He raised his head and his eyes met hers. 

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm about to do."

Annette's face fell and she took a step back. 

"Why?" she cried out. "Why would you do that?"

"Ever since the boar came back, everything's a mess and I can't stand his presence anymore."

"What if Cornelia doesn't accept you?" 

"Then that's the risk I'm willing to take. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll make my leave."

Felix turned around and made several steps. He stopped when Annette grabbed his wrist, his heart almost skipping a beat.

"I won't let you throw your life away like that, nor have someone else special to me leave," Annette pleaded with tears in her eyes. "Can we at least talk about this a bit more?"

Felix's stomach jumped at the mention of him being special to her. While they had been getting closer, he didn't realize Annette thought of him that way. Now he felt bad for not thinking she would take his leaving badly. After regarding her a moment, he forced himself out of Annette's grip and sighed. 

"Alright, I won't leave just yet. We can talk about this in my room and get more privacy."

With a small smile, Annette sniffled and nodded. "That sounds good."

Felix gave a short grunt, and then he and Annette headed out. While walking, he took a quick glance at the stables. He restrained himself from going back for now.

xxx

Felix's room was in the second floor of the dormitories. Luckily he and Annette didn't bump into anyone, especially Sylvain as he would pester them if they were dating; even if they were, it would be none of his business. Once they reached the door, Felix glanced to make sure no one else was here and opened it.

His room wasn't much different from the other dormitories. Several of his swords were piled up on the floor, and the books on tactical strategy were left messily on his desk instead of the bookshelf. After he and Annette stepped inside, Felix closed the door and lit a candle to light up the room.

"Um, do you want some tea?" Annette asked with both hands behind her back. 

"That's fine," Felix said as he sat down on his bed and took off his boots and gloves. 

He watched as Annette picked the tea leaves and brewed the tea. Several minutes passed until she finished and handed him a small cup. Felix inhaled the drink, picking up the four-spice blend armora. He thanked her and took a sip, warm and soothing inside his throat. Annette took a seat on his chair with her hands on her lap.

"So, are you upset that your father had passed away?"

Felix almost choked while drinking another sip of his tea. He glared at her.

"Why'd you ask that?"

"Well... To be honest you give the impression that you don't like him very much."

"You're right that I don't think highly of my father. His death was a huge blow for me, though." After another sip, Felix set his tea on the small dresser next to his bed and clenched his fist. "Both him and Glenn died thanks to the boar. I wish the Tragedy of Duscur never happened."

Annette frowned. "My father would've stayed with my family and we would be much happier. Not only that, Dedue would've lived a normal life."

Felix swallowed hard at the mention of Dedue. He hummed and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Back then I had called him the boar's lapdog. Not long after his return, we talked about Glenn for a bit. Perhaps the people of Duscur do deserve some resolution."

A short silence fell between the two. Annette then asked, "What's going to happen between you and Dimitri, then?"

"It depends if I leave or not. If I do, then I'm certain that our swords will clash."

"Oh, I see." Annette lowered her gaze, clutching the hem of her dress. "Remember the time we went to see my uncle to get my Heroes Relic? It got bad real quick because of how he sided with the Empire." Annette closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't want anyone to hurt each other."

Felix pressed his lips together in a slight grimace. "I don't want to either, but there's a chance I'll have no choice."

Another awkward silence stretched between them. Felix stared at the ceiling while Annette averted her gaze and rubbed her arm. When he shifted to see her, she looked sad with the way her shoulders shook and her chin trembled. After a moment, Annette's face lit up and she jumped out of the chair.

"I'm going to stay in your room tonight so that I can see you leave at least," she said, slamming her left first into her right palm. 

Narrowing his eyes at her, Felix said, "I might leave before you wake up." 

"In that case, I'll just have to pull an all nighter!" 

Felix gave her a blank stare. Once again he imagined Sylvain teasing him and Annette if they did anything in his bedroom. After fine with letting him think what he wanted, Felix shrugged. He lay down on the bed with his arms over his head.

"Suit yourself."

Annette grinned at him and she went to clean up Felix's books on the desk. Shortly after, she pulled out a blank piece of paper and quill and began writing. Her humming and the scratchy noise of the quill filled the room.

As he listened to Annette's humming, Felix felt at ease. He was thrown back in time to when he was a young boy having nightmares and running into his mother's arms for comfort. She then would sing a lullaby to him and feel safe again. A small smile formed on his lips. 

"Your singing reminds me of my mother's."

That caused Annette to stop and looked over her shoulder at him. "Your mother?"

"She would sing to me to sleep whenever I have nightmares. After Mother died, Father and Glenn did the same but their voices weren't as good."

Annette giggled and turned the chair around to face Felix. "I can imagine that." 

"You would probably agree with me if you've heard them." Felix sighed and his smile faded. "There was one time I struck my old man while he was teaching me swordplay and he got angry. I regret not apologizing to him while he was still alive."

With a softened expression, Annette said, "Sounds like you still care about Rodrigue."

Felix's throat turned dry. He pressed his lips and snorted.

"I forgot that he can be a good father when he wants to be. Those two memories struck me the most."

Annette regarded him a moment, and then she grinned. "You sound tired. Want me to sing you a lullaby?"

Flustered at hearing that, Felix's cheeks flushed and his heart raced. If he were to leave, then this would be the last time he would hear her sing. He cleared his throat. 

"Yes please, if you don't mind."

Annette's grin widened. She took off her shoes and gloves, hopped off from the chair, and joined him in bed with her back against the headboard . Annette reached for him and gently pulled his head into her arms, which made Felix's spine tingle with electricity. He hesitated at first, but then made himself relax. Her fingers twisted a strand of Felix's hair, which he didn't mind.

She sang him a lullaby about a baby wolf who wasn't able to sleep when its mother went away to hunt and then passed away. It was an old Faerghus song that Felix knew by heart which taught children about death and mourning. Annette's silly songs worked well with her voice, but so was that lullaby. 

Before Felix could finish listening to the song, his eyes grew heavy and he drifted to sleep. 

xxx

The next morning, Felix woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside. The beam of sunlight traveling through the window caused his eyes to flutter. In front of him was Annette, who was sleeping peacefully. 

Felix's eyes grew wide and he sat up. How did Annette get into his room? Oh right, they had a long conversation over his feelings towards his father and Dimitri and then she sang him to sleep. His face burned at that memory.

Dimitri. Thinking about him still made his heart ache. And yet, there was a part of him that still cared about him and missed the old Dimitri. He needed to have at least one conversation with him to see who the real Dimitri was; sometimes he wore a boar’s face while other times a man’s with a genuine smile.

It wasn't long until Annette also woke up. After yawning and stretching her arms, she froze and her mouth fell open. 

"Bah!" Annette immediately jumped off the bed and her cheeks blushed. "Oh no, I'm so sorry! It's very inappropriate of me staying with you overnight." 

Felix shook his head and gave her a weak smile. "It's fine. You were the one that wanted to make sure that I didn't leave."

"Oh yeah, I did that, didn't I?" Annette chuckled, and then her expression changed. "Wait, you haven't left yet."

"No, I haven't." Felix rose from the bed. "Perhaps I'll stay here a bit longer."

"That's great!" Annette squealed. When she embraced him, Felix froze and his breath caught in his throat. She tucked her head against his shoulder, and her hair was against his chin. After some hesitation, he put his arms around her. He liked the warmth of her body against his. Eventually she let go. "Wait, how about Dimitri?"

"I'm willing to hear the boar out. If he makes a misstep, though, then I won't hesitate to cut him down."

Annette squeezed her forehead in a furrow, and then her face softened. "I still don't want anyone to hurt each other, but I"m glad you're willing to give Dimitri a chance." She then said, "I better get going before someone figures out where I was. Also, I'll be taking that song I started last night."

That piqued Felix's interest. While Annette put back her shoes and gloves on, he asked, "Oh? You won't let me read it before you leave?"

"I'm not even halfway done! You'll just have to wait until I finished it," she said with a wink. "I'll see you around."

Annette went to the desk, folded the paper with the song written in half, and put it away in the pocket of her dress. As she headed towards the door, Felix felt his heart was about to burst for not saying anything yet.

"Annette, wait!" he yelled, and that caused her to freeze with her hand hovering over the doorknob. He offered her a small smile. "Thank you for being by my side last night."

Annette gasped, and then she beamed at him. "You're welcome!"

Once she left the room, Felix walked to his window and gazed outside with the sunlight bathing his face. He mused over what happened last night and smiled. He was glad that Annette convinced him to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Dreamwidth's fan_flashworks community for Amensty week, "comfort" prompt. Some inspiration from a couple fanarts I saw on Twitter and datamining stuff where Felix and Annette side with Cornelia. 
> 
> Wait, Felix and Annette siding with Cornelia? Yes, apparently that was supposed to happen until the developers scraped that. [Here's the script of that scenario.](https://fedatamine.com/en-us/battles/21/reclaiming-the-capital#event-battle-28)
> 
> Yeah, I'm gonna consider this a prequel to [Head Over Heels For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561189) (warning it's NSFW lmao). Thanks to evilbunnyking again for the great beta!


End file.
